1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus capable of displaying various information about different channels, and a channel information display method thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
An image display apparatus serves to reproduce moving images and sounds that are stored in an internal memory or received from an external device. One example of the image display apparatus includes a television configured to receive a broadcasting signal and to output the broadcasting signal.
As the television, analogue televisions configured to receive and output analogue broadcasting signals have been mainly used. However, recently, digital televisions configured to receive and output digital broadcasting signals are being presented.
In the analogue television, one image and one voice signal are transmitted within one frequency band. On the other hand, in the digital television, a plurality of images and voice signals are transmitted, and the images are compressed to be transmitted without degraded quality. Accordingly, images from a plurality of channels can be transmitted within one frequency band.
Due to the development of digital television and various broadcasting media such as sky wave broadcasting, satellite broadcasting, and cable broadcasting, the number of channels that can be received in a television is greatly increased. As a result, an effective method of providing information about various channels to a user is needed.